


Flames

by Redgs



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgs/pseuds/Redgs
Summary: An imagine in which Obi-Wan saves Anakin from Mustafar and takes him back to Coruscant.





	Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short one shot I did and never really wrote anymore chapters for and it DOES NOT follow the events of ROTS at all, other than Anakin being burned on Mustafar. It's also my first post on this hellsite after lurking for years.  
> THIS IS AN AU.

Gazing down at the barely living being on the ground below him, a mixture of sympathy and anger set on his face in a tight knit lip, Obi-Wan Kenobi dragged the lifeless body of Anakin Skywalker from the burnt rocks of the Mustafar lava lake. The body wasn't in fact lifeless; For it still had a grasp on the living world, a weak grasp. However, one has to think: Could any person come back from a defeat this big?  
No...  
Anakin was no longer.  
However, the Jedi Master continued to help his Padawan; If he even was his Padawan anymore.  
Anakin's arms and legs were charred and his face was barely recognisable. The only thing distinguishing his face from a stranger was the thin scar that cut through his brow; Other than that, the body lay in front of Obi-Wan could have belonged to anyone.  
The eyes of the once handsome being at his feet drooped and his mouth opened slightly, letting out a small inaudible gasp.  
"Oh Anakin..." Obi-Wan whispered under his breath, crouching at the side of the fallen Jedi. He shook his head as he gently picked up Anakin,  
draping him over his shoulder, being careful not to hurt him anymore than he already was.  
Tears filled Obi-Wan's eyes, creating a steady stream down his right cheek, and as each one dropped to the ground of the volcanic planet, a small sizzle errupted from the droplets where Anakin had lay.  
Obi-Wan began.  
He started up the steep hillside of Mustafar, his feet sinking into the burnt out gravel and slipping on every odd step.  
Anakin's limp body weighed heavy on his shoulder and the air surrounding the two Jedi was blackened with ash from the volcanos.  
Obi-Wan didn't know what the outcome of the trek up the hill would entail for Anakin. Even if he managed to get his Padawan back to the ship, there was no guarantee that he'd survive the journey back to Coruscant.  
But he had to hope...  
The Jedi Master was greeted by jagged rocks when he reached the top of the hill; a happy site.  
"Don't fail me now. Don't fail me now" Obi-Wan repeated over and over in his head, his teeth gritted slightly, breathing on edge.  
"Don't you dare die" His voice cracked as he reached the ship, letting out a sigh of relief as Anakin sputtered over his shoulder; a weak sign of life.  
Obi-Wan hauled Anakin into the ship, setting him down on the makeshift bed behind the pilot seat.  
The Jedi Master buried his head into his hands then ran his fingers through the soft butterscotch of his hair, thinking in contemplation.  
Looking back at Anakin, his eyes still droopy, Obi-Wan shifted the ship into hyperspace; leaving the volcanic system in its wake.

\---

The ship was cold. The hairs on Obi-Wan's neck stood on end as he concentrated solely on his Padawan's health.  
On the bed behind him, Anakin's chest moved up and down slightly; his lungs slowly but surely giving up. Obi-Wan's breathing became hard, his hands gripping the console tighter and tighter with each breath. His eyes kept travelling behind him, stealing quick glances at the body draped lifelessly on the cot.  
Each time Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, the pained expression on his face, the burnt out yellow of his eyes... His heart broke.  
He'd watched this person grow from a boy into a man, helped him through every situation, been there for him when he needed it most.  
Obi-Wan felt hurt.  
He'd failed Anakin...  
However he pushed it down, taking deep breaths to steady his thoughts, to shake the image of his young Padawan lying inertly on the burned gravel.  
Obi-Wan could hear Anakin's breathing, the low raspy rumble he let out clearly causing him pain.  
His lungs were slowly failing him, the breaths he took becoming more and more shallow with each passing second.  
"We're nearly there, Anakin... Nearly there" Obi-Wan muttered, reassuring himself more than the Padawan.  
Anakin stifled a sob, his eyes scrunched shut. He let out a moan, a gut-wrenching moan that cut through Obi-Wan like a knife, his heart plummeting through his stomach.  
"Master, what on Earth is that ra--" Out of the hallway walked C-3PO, shuffling stiffly into the small area where Anakin lay.  
"Oh good heavens, Master Anakin!"  
Obi-Wan moved quickly, stepping in front of C-3PO and his creator, resting his hand on the Droid's shoulder.  
"We need to get him to Coruscant. Fast. Can you take over?" Obi-Wan's eyes were hard, yet C-3PO knew exactly what the Jedi was feeling.  
Unbelievably, he felt it too.  
C-3PO had been made many years ago by a young slave boy on Tatooine, a boy who now lay in excrutiating pain in front of him; the grasp he had on the living world dying fast.  
"Of course, Master Kenobi. We'll be there in no time!"  
Obi-Wan thanked C-3PO with a small smile, nodding his head as he did so.  
"Anakin?" He said, kneeling by the side of his Padawan, gently taking his charred hand in his own.  
"I-I'm..." Anakin tried to talk, however the words came out as nothing but a soft gasp.  
"Shh, shh..." Obi-Wan uttered, letting a small pool of tears collect in his eye as he watched Anakin struggle for breath. "We're nearly at Coruscant, we'll be there soon, okay?" Obi-Wan took a deep breath, shaking any negative thoughts he possessed from his mind; a tear falling from his cheek and onto the blackened skin of his Padawan. Anakin writhed under his master's hand, what was left of his life slowly leaving his body, the breaths he took becoming fewer and fewer as the minutes passed.  
Obi-Wan brought Anakin's hand to his forehead, holding it against the warmth of his skin for a moment, trying to find what was left of the humanity Anakin posessed.  
"Master Obi-Wan..." C-3P0 spoke up from the pilot seat, breaking the silence that hung thickly between the two Jedi.  
"We have arrived at Coruscant" Obi-Wan jumped up at the droids words, leaving Anakin's hand resting on his chest. He made his way over to the cockpit, leaning against the pilot seat. His eyes were wide in anticipation to see the bustling metropolitan planet; the nightlife slowly filtering out the day; the suns setting in the west, making room for the moon's reign; and the dim orange lights of the Jedi Temple.  
"Would you like me to land for you, Master Obi-Wan?" C-3P0 asked, his shoulders turned against Anakin, not wanting to see his creator in such pain.  
"No, no, I'll do it. Thank you..." Gingerly, Obi-Wan took a seat in the pilots chair, allowing C-3P0 to move behind him to Anakin's quarters.  
"Oh, Master Anakin" The droid mumbled, taking a seat across from the Jedi and gazing at him - watching the life form struggle to take air into his punctured lungs.  
Obi-Wan sighed, gripping the console tightly, pushing all thoughts of Anakin and Mustafar far from his mind. He focused now solely on the landing strip ahead of him and getting his Padawan to safety.


End file.
